tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Shipwreck Cove
Kusotare |commander2= Oscar Locke Susumu Kawamoto Marcus Sarillius Varalia Earthhaven |commander3=Tizheruk }} The Battle of Shipwreck Cove was a three-way battle fought at the docks of Shipwreck Cove between Captain Kusotare's rogue crew and Gilgamesh, pirates loyal to the Blue Dragon and their allies, and a sea serpent. It ended in the deaths of Gilgamesh and Kusotare, and Unithien Greyrain being taken by the sea serpent which disappeared into the sea. All surviving members of Kusotare's rebelling crew except for the priest Toshiro Hakunetsu were executed for treason afterwards, and the dispute between Oscar Locke and Susumu Kawamoto over which of them would receive the ship Bastard's Pride as reward for defeating Kusotare led to a ceremonial duel between the two contestants later on in Pirate King Kuro Tori's court as well as the pirates preparing for a voyage to track down and bring back the kidnapped Unithien from the sea serpent. Background Unithien Greyrain and Varalia Earthhaven, the elven captives in Shipwreck Cove, tried to flee from the Cove in the cover of the night. They were being followed, however, and ended up being ambushed at the docks by the warrior Gilgamesh and his allies which consisted of the rogue captain Kusotare and his crew. The rogue crew intended to prevent the two elves' escape because Gilgamesh's benefactors needed them for something they had in mind, and because Kusotare wanted revenge for his earlier humiliation when his crew had been forced to retreat before he could get his hands on the elves. Battle Varalia protected Unithien from the pirates and ended up clashing with Gilgamesh in a duel. Unithien and Kusotare's crew watched the duel in rapt fascination. Susumu Kawamoto, Makoto Ubasuna, Michael Daren, Jonathan Ferron and Takeshi Kurosawa arrived near the end of the duel. Gilgamesh eventually had enough of toying with Varalia, so he shattered her sword, beat her to a bloody pulp, and launched her injured body into the shark-infested waters. Unithien, shocked by her mother's apparent demise, unleashed her unstable magic on the warrior in a rage. Susumu decided to rescue Varalia, and left the group to do so. The three of them were ambushed by some of Kusotare's mates, while Susumu was ambushed by Kusotare himself. It was about this point that Oscar Locke showed up, pissed at Kusotare. Taking stock of the situation, he tried to take Kusotare off of Susumu's hands, but the other pirate stayed. The Bastard of the Cove was stabbed in the ass and the stomach, had his head cut off, and was summarily eaten by sharks as Susumu swam away to look for Varalia. Oscar recovered Kusotare's head and killed two of the pirate captain's crewmen who'd tried to attack him. Gilgamesh goaded Unithien to tap her power more, thus draining out her energy and adding it into his own. His plan was thwarted by the arrival of the paladin Marcus Sarillius and his squire Rhett Lassiter who came to Unithien's aid. Marcus and Rhett managed to use their attacks, combined with the power of Marcus's magic sword Dusk, to seemingly cripple Gilgamesh for good. However, Gilgamesh shocked them by rising up despite his severed spine and planned to use their shock to his advantage to strike the two men down and take Unithien for himself before the rest of the pirates loyal to the Blue Dragon could come to her aid. His power also resonated with Dusk while he claimed that the sword recognized him as its new owner, which caught Marcus by surprise. It was then that a sea serpent attacked, swallowing Gilgamesh whole, shattering the pier and then grabbing Unithien before disappearing beneath the waves before anyone could react properly to this sudden interruption. Aftermath The sudden attack of the sea serpent terrified the remaining members of Kusotare's crew who surrendered. Jonathan Ferron and Marcus Sarillius dove after Unithien, but only the former managed to follow the kidnapped cleric while Marcus decided to aid Susumu, Rhett and Oscar in saving Varalia from being drowned or eaten by sharks. The injured Varalia was taken to Oscar's clinic to be healed while Michael Daren was sent to inform Kuro Tori of what had happened at the docks. With the demise of Kusotare, the rest of his crew suffered the same fate due to Kuro Tori's harsh rules against treacherous crews. All but the priest of the crew, Toshiro Hakunetsu, were executed. As Kusotare's ship, the Bastard's Pride, was now without a captain and a crew, both Oscar and Susumu were eligible for taking it over due to defeating Kusotare together. The duel between the two men would decide which of them would captain the ship. Unithien's kidnapping roused the pirates, and Kuro Tori ordered various crews to prepare for a voyage to locate and bring back the missing cleric who he seemed to value for reasons he didn't specify. Gilgamesh's sudden demise and Unithien's disappearance also made the fallen warrior's hidden co-conspirators speed up their plot for the Cove. See also *Gilgamesh *Kusotare *Unithien Greyrain Shipwreck Cove Shipwreck Cove Category:Third Age Category:Yamato